


new year's first kiss

by bookishpanda



Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Loceit - Freeform, Background Royality - Freeform, First Kiss, Food mention, M/M, Midnight Kiss, New Year's Kiss, Romantic Dukexiety, mentions of drinking, mentions of fireworks, mentions of panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishpanda/pseuds/bookishpanda
Summary: After a tumultuous year, Virgil and Remus start the new one in the best way possible.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067366
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	new year's first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to end the year than by writing a soft fic about my two favorite boys? Sanders Sides has been such a big part of my year, who knows if I would have made it through without the series and all of the friends I've made because of it. Happy New Years, folks! thanks for making 2020 suck a little bit less.

Virgil perched himself on top of one of the few empty counters left in the kitchen. Everyone else was crowded on the enclosed balcony, poppers and handheld fireworks in hand, but it had become too much all at once, so he crossed his legs, his head leaning against the cabinets. He hoped that Logan and Janus wouldn’t mind (he did this all the time anyways). He could hear neighbors a few blocks away setting off the big illegal fireworks, and he gripped his mug of gatorade a bit tighter.

He thought about heading home, but the group had agreed to pile onto the floor of Logan and Janus’ apartment (although he had concerns about Roman and Patton getting a little handsy, especially since he had spotted them taking shots earlier) and wake up as late as possible then go to the shitty diner down the block for brunch. Virgil didn’t want to let his friends down, not on New Year’s, not when he’d put them all through so much with his anxiety over the past year.

And no one had been more supportive than Remus, which surprised him, since they’d only met over the summer when he returned from university. Virgil had met Roman and Janus the prior year, when he was the techie for their college’s play. Roman had starred, of course, and Janus was the director. A talented duo, and no one was more surprised than Virgil to find out that they each had their own boyfriends.

Virgil had met Logan and Patton exactly a year ago, when Roman threw a big New Year’s Party. Once he met Janus and Romans’ significant others, it made sense why the pair wasn’t a couple; they fit in so well with their own partners. Roman and Patton were that sickeningly cute couple who did romantic things like bring each other flowers and kiss under the mistletoe during Christmas. Meanwhile, Janus and Logan were more reserved, their hands usually settled in each other’s or on the other’s lap, but their love was just as obvious as the other couple’s.

But this year was more mellow. Just the six of them, in Logan and Janus’ tiny apartment, with way too much food. It was pleasant, but it was still a lot for Virgil’s brain. It had been a long year, full of anxiety attacks and dropping out of college. But his friends had been there the whole time, and when Remus moved back to town, he joined the foray.

Remus had startled Virgil from the very moment they met. He was basically a carbon copy of Roman, but he had a twirly mustache and a grey streak in his hair. And where Roman wore reds and whites, Remus lived in greens and blacks, in his spiked leather jacket and combat boots. His piercings would glint under the lights of any room he was in, and Virgil was captivated. But as wild as Remus was, as dirty of jokes he would tell and as loud as he could be, he was understanding and kind towards Virgil’s anxiety. He’d soften his voice, he’d distract Virgil with random facts, and he’d take Virgil’s cold hands in his warm ones whenever the emo needed it. Virgil couldn’t have avoided the fall for Remus, and it was absolutely terrifying.

-

“Vee? You in here?” Remus’ voice called out as he stepped back inside from the cold balcony. The others were excitedly counting down, only a few minutes until midnight were left, but Virgil had excused himself a while ago, and Remus was concerned. He peeked into the tiny kitchen to find the black-clad man sitting on one of the countertops, his headphones over his ears as his head leaned back on the cabinets. He seemed… peaceful.

Remus tilted his head, a smile tugging at his lips, his eyes softening at the sight of the anxious man in a moment of calm. He wasn’t sure how to alert the man of his presence, but thankfully Virgil’s eyes opened slowly and settled over him until green eyes met gray ones, and headphones were slid off. 

“Hey, Vee, you doing ok?” Remus asked, stepping a bit closer to the counter. Remus was the tallest of the group (much to Roman’s dismay), so he was still eye-level with Virgil, who was fairly short when he was standing firmly on the ground. Virgil just shrugged in response, his eyes flicking out the window, where he could see the lights of the handheld fireworks and hear the laughter of his friends.

“A little bit of sensory overload, I’ll be alright,” Virgil responded, and Remus nodded, carding a hand through his hair. Virgil felt a bit guilty for dragging Remus away from the fun. “You should go back out there, be with them when the clock strikes.” Remus laughed, a high pitched tone that made Virgil’s heartbeat speed up. 

“Please, they’re all going to be making out at midnight, I don’t want to be an awkward fifth wheel,” he said lightly, and Virgil chewed on his lower lip, his mind wandering, wondering what it would be like to kiss Remus at midnight. Would his mustache tickle Virgil’s upper lip? Would Remus like his hair tugged or back gripped? Would he grab his hips? The possibilities were endless, but impossible.

A particularly loud boom shook the apartment, and Virgil jumped, his head hitting the cabinet a bit hard. Instantly Remus was right there, one hand on Virgil’s knee, the other on the back of his head, rubbing softly.

“Shit,” Virgil mumbled, his face turning bright red from being in such proximity to Remus. “I’m okay, I just… got startled.” Remus didn’t move, though, letting his fingers tangle in Virgil’s purple hair, pulling him until their eyes met. He could hear the final minute countdown outside, only forty-five seconds to go until a new year hit.

“Virgil, I want to ask your permission for this before I just jump in, cause I know you get anxious about this kind of thing,” Remus started, and Virgil bit the inside of his lip nervously. “I want to kiss you at midnight. And not just because you and I are the only ones here who are single and don’t have anyone to kiss, but… I want to kiss you at midnight on New Year’s because I want to start the year off doing something I want to do all year. I want to kiss you on January 1st but also on March 19th and September 23rd and December 31st and every single day in between.”

_ 10… _

“I know it’s terrifying, I’m scared too, but… I want this more than anything else, Virgil.”

_ 5… _

Virgil leaned forward until their foreheads met, their fringes combining into one. “Kiss me, you fool, kiss me now and tomorrow and every day.”

_ Happy New Year _ !

Remus slotted himself between Virgil’s legs perfectly, his arms gripping onto the anxious man’s waist as their lips met for the first time, hastily and needily. Virgil pulled Remus closer, his hands fisting against the battered green shirt that Remus was wearing, and he didn’t care that he needed to breathe. Breathing was secondary now. Only Remus’ lips on his mattered.

-

Virgil stirred, his eyes opening slowly to find himself asleep on the couch, warm arms surrounding him. He blinked a bit, yawning, and a chuckle came from behind him. “You’re awake just in time for the countdown, babe,” Remus said softly, his fingers trailing through Virgil’s hair. It had grown even longer over the past year, and Remus loved it so much, his fingers were always tangled in it or braiding it.

“How much time is left?” Virgil asked sleepily, shifting around in Remus’ arms until they were facing each other. His question was answered when he heard a faint shout of  _ 10! _ coming from the apartment next door, and he smiled, taking Remus’ face in one of his hands. “We started this year with a kiss, seems like it worked pretty well for us.”

“Seems so, emo,” Remus smirked, leaning in until their lips met softly, the fireworks booming all across the city.


End file.
